If I Could Melt Your Heart
by Bria
Summary: A short and mushy songfic. Based on the song "Frozen. Spoilers: MINOR SPOILERS TO THE PARADISE SNARE AND SOMEWHAT MAJOR SPOILERS TO REBEL DAWN, BOTH OF THE HAN SOLO TRILOGY. *Third place winner in the General category of the 1999 Star Wars Chicks Fan Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (though I wish I did ;> ). The characters and situations portrayed here belong to   
George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not getting paid even one penny for this, and no infringement is intended. 

The song, "Frozen," was written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard. It is copyrighted by WB Music Corp./ Webo Girl   
Publishing, and can be found on the 'Ray of Light' album. 

Author's note: I have a website dedicated to Bria at: http://fly.to/brias and am looking for anyone who has Bria fanfiction   
and/or fan art. Anyone who has some is welcome to submit it to my site! 

Warning: *Really* mushy...if you don't like that sorta stuff...don't read. *****Spoilers*** Minor spoilers to the Paradise**   
**Snare and somewhat major spoilers to Rebel Dawn, both of the Han Solo trilogy.**

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I   
welcome any, and all comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

**If I Could Melt Your Heart;**   
**by Bria (orginally posted to fanfix.com under the name Jaina E Solo)**   
June 1 , 1998 

_You only see what your eyes want to see_   
_How can life be what you want it to be_   
_You're frozen_   
_When your heart's not open___

_You're so consumed with how much you get_   
_You waste your time with hate and regret_   
_You're broken_   
_When your heart's not open___

_Mmm if I could melt your heart_   
_Mmm we'd never be apart_   
_Mmm give yourself to me_   
_Mmm you hold the key___

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_   
_And you should know I suffer the same_   
_If I lose you_   
_My heart will be broken___

_Love is a bird she needs to fly_   
_Let all the hurt inside of you die_   
_You're frozen_   
_When your heart's not open___

_Mmm if I could melt your heart_   
_Mmm we'd never be apart_   
_Mmm give yourself to me_   
_Mmm you hold the key___

_You only see what your eyes want to see_   
_How can life be what you want it to be_   
_You're frozen_   
_When your heart's not open___

_Mmm if I could melt your heart_   
_Mmm we'd never be apart_   
_Mmm give yourself to me_   
_Mmm you hold the key___

_"Frozen" Madonna_   
_Ray of Light, 1998_

  


Han Solo _had _to get out of that stuffy little hut on Endor. He'd had all of the Ewoks' cuteness he could take for the   
moment. Han stepped out onto the bridge. 

The sounds of the Endor forest rose up to greet him. Han could hear the critters that lived in the forest...and human   
voices. 

Leia and Luke. Luke and Leia. Their voices were soft and whispered. The closeness of his friend's bodies suggested   
an intimacy that Han had wondered about since being rescued from the carbonite at Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. 

_'Are they an item?' _Han asked himself. Jealousy tore at him. No, they couldn't be. Luke and Leia would've told him,   
right? 

He decided to interrupt them. By the time Han had reached the spot where they'd been speaking, Luke was gone. 

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Leia, concerned. 

"Nothing, I just want to be alone for a little while." she answered. 

Han went and sat down. "Nothing? C'mon. Tell me, what's going on?" 

"I...I can't tell you?" Leia whispered. 

Couldn't tell _him_? "Could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Han asked angrily. 

"I.....," she turned away. 

"Ahh..." he said turning to walk away. 

The Ice Princess had returned. If she wanted to be left alone, that was fine with him. Han walked away quickly, moving in great strides. Shortly, his mind began to protest. 

What was he _doing_? He shouldn't be fighting with Leia...he _loved_ her. Han's shocked mind realized. Now what to do with it? Han thought back to the only other time he'd been in love...Bria. What a woman! Until Bria, Han had never cared about a woman. When he'd met her, everything had fit together _so_ well. And then she had left him to fight an addiction. 

The last time Han and seen Bria had been on Ylesia. He and his smuggler friends had been helping out the Rebel Alliance. But Bria had betrayed him. 

_'If I ever see you again in this life, I'll shoot you on sight.'_ Han had told Bria. Soon after that, Boba Fett had informed him   
that Bria had died. All Han had felt was grief and regret... and it could all happen again. He could lose Leia. 

Han's mind snapped back to the present. He turned back and glanced at Leia. She looked so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight, like a princess. Heck, she _was_ a princess. _His_ princess...he hoped. 

Han had to tell her how he felt. Tonight. It could not wait, not with the future so uncertain. He went back to her. "I'm sorry." Han told Leia. 

"Hold me." Leia whispered, stepping towards him. 

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and rubbed her back. He breathed in her scent-how he loved it! Han pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Then he lifted her face and stared intently into her eyes. 

"Leia..." he began. "Are you and Luke...involved?" 

Leia blinked with surprise. "Luke?" 

Han nodded, his heart balancing on a wire. 

"I love him as a dear friend, but no, we are not together." she told him. Han's spirit danced with joy. "Leia, I....I," he faltered. Telling other people how he felt was so difficult. "I love you." 

Tears rolled down Leia's cheeks. "I meant what I said on Bespin, and on Tatooine. I love you too." 

With that, Han's lips descended on hers. It seemed like her heart was melting, along with his own. Han didn't need to know Leia's secret. She loved him and that was what mattered. Tomorrow they would go into battle, but at least they had told each other how they felt. And for the moment, it was enough just to hold her. 


End file.
